


Second Time Lucky

by rennaissance_woman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rennaissance_woman/pseuds/rennaissance_woman
Summary: During a trip to Weasley Wizard Wheezes, what do you do when presented with a second chance?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38
Collections: Love at Second Sight





	Second Time Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written in response of a fest for For The Love of Fests. The setting was Weasley Wizard Wheezes. I make no money off of this piece. I own nothing. All characters and settings are the property of J.K. Rowling.

The atmosphere inside Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes was loud and exuberant. Happy children laughed and shrieked as pranks were played and new products demonstrated. It was nice to get away from home this afternoon. Working from home is great, but sometimes it is nice to be around other people. Rose will be a second year and Hugo a first year at Hogwarts this year. Hermione decided today would be a good day to pick up supplies. Having quickly picked up potions supplies , quills and parchment, they moved on to get this years collection of textbooks, robes, and Hugo’s wand. An hour spent in the bookstore brought a smile to all of their faces. A leisurely lunch at The Leaky was followed by a trip to Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. The twin’s shop always brings joy to Hermione. 

It had been just Hermione and the kids for the last three years, ever since Ron took the opportunity to play quidditch with the Chudley Cannons. There had been many arguments when he made the announcement. He never gave any warning. Ron was very matter of fact when he stated, “I am joining the Cannons, I am the new keeper. I am joining their training on Friday.”  
That was on a Wednesday. He quit his job as an auror the next day. 

Hermione was furious. Ron did not discuss it with her, he just made up his mind and did it. They had always been careful with their money, but there were not much savings. Hermione made good money at the ministry, but with Ron leaving his job the family’s income was cut in half. Things at home got really tight very quickly. Hermione tried to be supportive of Ron’s dreams. She and the kid’s went to all of his games, until it became too expensive to afford the tickets. Apparently, the players families have to buy their own tickets. Ron started coming home in the early hours of the morning, reeking of beer and stale perfume. Hermione made him sleep on the couch. She wanted to keep things going as normal. Rose and Hugo did not understand what was going on. Daddy was not at home in the evenings anymore and mummy was sad and tired from working as many hours as she could to bring in enough money to pay their bills and feed the children. 

The breaking point for Hermione came the night Ron came staggering through the floo with a quidditch groupie in tow. He was so drunk he forgot that he was married with two children at home. Hermione saw red. She kicked him out of the house and warded it so that he could not get in. 

She filed for divorce the very next day. Ron did not contest it. He was free to pursue the life he had wanted. Hermione had to make a lifestyle change. She began working from home for St. Mungo’s hospital. Brewing potions for the hospital was more lucrative than working for the ministry had been. Things have settled down since then. The children are happy, they know that their daddy loves them but he is working for a team that he has wanted to play with since he was a boy. He is chasing his dreams. Mummy and daddy are both happier now. 

Rose and Hugo went separate ways when they stepped into Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. Hugo found James and Al, Harry’s boys. Rose made a beeline for the case of Pygmy Puffs. She started cooing at them. Satisfied that Rose and Hugo were alright she let her eyes trail around the room. Hermione spied Harry and Ginny standing close to the counter keeping an eye on James and Al, Lily clinging to Ginny’s hand. She made her way to them. 

Harry’s eyes lit up when he saw her, nudging Ginny, he pointed Hermione out. Ginny smiled at her and bent to whisper in Lily’s ear. Lily looked up and smiled, running to Hermione. 

“Aunt ‘Mione, I missed you.” Lily threw her arms around Hermione’s waist. She wrapped her arms around Lily.

“Oh,honey. I missed you, too.” It had been weeks since she had seen Harry, Ginny, and the kids. She had been filling many orders for St. Mungo’s and had been working for hours after Rose and Hugo went to bed. Walking to Harry and Ginny, Hermione threw her arms around them both.

Harry pulled away and said, “Hermione, it’s great to see you. How are you and the kids doing?”

“We are good. We got Hugo’s wand this morning and all of their school supplies. I have been working so hard the last few weeks,we wanted to have a fun day together.” Hermione told them.

“You work too hard. We need to see you all more often.” Ginny said. Hermione agreed with her. She had missed spending time with her friends and their children. 

Ginny looked down at Lily still clinging to Hermione’s hand. “Lily, do you want to go see Rose and Hugo?”

Hermione said, “Rose is looking at the Pygmy Puffs and Hugo found your brothers and is running around with them.”

Lily took no more encouraging, she turned and sped over to the Pygmy Puffs case. Hermione smiled, enjoying Lily’s pleasure at seeing her cousins. 

After speaking for a while, the trio were joined by Fred and George. The duo was wearing garish suits in brilliant purple and lime green. They shared a wicked smirk with each other.

“Forge, do you see this woman? I think I should know her, but I am drawing a blank!” 

“Why, no Gred I don’t think I know who she is either. Surely we know her, she is talking to our Mr. Potter.”

Hermione laughed, “You goof balls. It hasn’t been that long.”

They all shared a laugh. The twins loved a ruckus. 

“Mum and dad would be thrilled to see you and the kids. You all should come over tomorrow. It’s family dinner night. I bet she would make all of your favorites,” Ginny said.

Hermione nodded her head. “The kids will love that. They miss you all and going to the burrow has always been so fun for them. We will be there tomorrow.”

Hermione watched Lily and Rose cuddle pink Pygmy Puffs as they chattered to each other. A bell sounded, drawing her attention away from the girls. A boy about Rose’s age came in. His almost white gave away his identity. Scorpius Malfoy. Hermione watched as he waved to Rose and joined a group of other boys at the display of skiving snack boxes. Her eyes swung back to the door when the bell sounded again. Her breath stopped and her pulse jumped when Draco Malfoy entered the shop. 

Even after all of these years and two children he still has the power to take my breath.

Hermione saw Draco locate his son and then pan his eyes around the store. Their eyes met and it was as if time stopped. Hermione smiled at him. She was rewarded with an answering smile from him. 

Ginny had noticed Hermione’s inattention and followed her gaze to see Draco Malfoy. She smirked. I knew it.

She leaned over and whispered so that only Hermione could hear.

“He is single now. And has been for years.” 

“What?” Hermione whispered back.

“Don’t play dumb Hermione, I know how you felt about each other our last year. It’s okay. Go talk to him.”

Hermione was shocked, “How do you know how we felt?”

“Come on, Hermione. I’ve got eyes. You two were as subtle as an earthquake.”

“Hermione,” Harry said. “Go talk to him. Give him a second chance. You deserve a chance to be happy again.”

Hermione was silent as she weighed her options. She could see her life before her; years of emptiness versus having someone to share her life with. It was a simple decision. Life is all about choices and second chances.

“Okay.” Hermione smiled. Her steps were light as she walked across the store. She never broke eye contact with Draco. She stood in front of him.

“Hello, Draco. It’s been a while.”

“Hermione,” Draco breathed. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too. What do you think about seeing if we still strike sparks off each other?”

He answered her with a cheeky grin. 

“I think I would like that. Let’s see where this goes.”

Hermione smiled and reached for him, drawing him into her arms. His arms reached around her.

“Finally,” he said.


End file.
